Jutsus
by Kazou Raidon
Summary: jutsus i found on a website.
1. Rain Jutsus

- Artificial Rain Skill [Jinkouu no Jutsu  
By focusing chakra on a source of water to evaporate it and raise it up in the air, the user may create a cloud far above the battlefield. Because heat is not used to accomplish this the cloud quickly recondenses and begins falling as rain. The area covered by the rain is the same (15 meters) but the time the rain lasts is dependent on how much chakra and water is used. Chakra- 6 (Per Post) Academy The Rain starts the post after this jutsu is used. Please be realistic with the source of water you use.

- Reverse Rain  
This technique defines the users chakra control and for tactical measures for other techniques. The user creates the nescesary handseals and every rain drop which falls on the ground starts to go up into the air instead, so the rain becomes backwards, when the rain becomes backwards it can make techniques such as the Raining Clone to not get destroyed by falling into the ground Chakra - 10 Academy Lasts 3 posts Can not use in any combination with Rotating or Stop Rain Must be raining

- Rotating Rain  
This technique defines the users chakra control and for tactical measures for other techniques. The user creates the nescesary handseals and every rain drop starts to rotate in an orbit around a focus point, it can be anything. This works very well with the Stop Rain and the Reflection Rain Clone Chakra - 10 Academy Lasts 3 posts Can not use in any combination with Stop or Reverse Rain Must be raining

- Stop Rain  
This technique defines the users chakra control and for tactical measures for other techniques. The user creates the nescesary handseals and every rain drop stops in mid air or wherever they are Chakra - 10 Academy Lasts 3 posts Can not use in any combination with Rotating or Reverse Must be rainingRain

** Genin **

- Big Rain Skill [Ooki Kouu no Jutsu  
By sending subtle chakra waves into the clouds, the user is able to create unusually large nuclei for the water droplets to condense on. The end result is big rain drops that fall to the ground at a faster then normal rate. They aren't big or fast enough to cause any real damage, but they are quite distracting. Chakra- 10 Genin Must be raining. Effect starts the next post and lasts three posts.

- Heavy Rain Skill [Gouu no Jutsu  
A jutsu that actually uses the victim's clothing as a medium to effect him or her. By filling the clothing with water-elemental chakra the user causes the clothing to fully retain all water it comes in contact with which will gradually cause the clothing to become heavier and heavier. Unfortunately, this jutsu that does not create water, so it is only useful in a rainy or otherwise wet environment. Chakra- 5 (Every Post) Genin Must be raining

- Rain Bullet  
The user holds the palm open, and the user molds chakra into one palm and uses it as a medium to draw rain drops to the hand and forms a ball, the water ball will be so high pressured that it will shoot away from the users hand and the user will be knocked back. If it hits the enemy the enemy will be sent away flying or unbalanced Chakra - 15 Damage - 20 Genin Must be raining

- Raining Clones  
The creates the nescesary handseals and clones starts to rain down above the user or the enemy, every clone is totally harmless and is destroyed by one hit or if they collide with the ground or the enemy Chakra - 10 per clone Genin Must be raining

- Rain Spear [Kouu no Yari   
By using chakra to condense a large amount of rain water into one place, the user creates a spear of water in the clouds. The spear can at any time be called down to strike an opponent with only one hand-seal. The water will stay in the form of spear for a short amount of time (three posts). If the spear is not used by that time it will fall uselessly as rain. The only warning this technique gives is a second pause in the rain when the water is gathered and condensed. Chakra- 20 Damage- 25 Advanced Genin It must be raining

- Rain Spike  
Using the rain and the water on the ground as a medium the user can make the water become sharp spikes. The user creates the nescesary handseals and puts both hands on the ground and the rain becomes spikes on the ground as they hit the water on the ground. There must be water on the ground where the user puts down the hands Chakra - 5 per spike (inc5) Damage - 10 per spike (inc5) Genin Must be raining

** Chuunin **

- Boiling Heat  
This is a perfect jutsu for the one in with a shelter. The user focuses his mind into the rain making it give off a scorching heat. Being hit by this rain makes the body getting burned of the heat, and might even make the skin boil. Heavy burnmarks. This affects the user also. An umbrella or an umbrella hat would be enough for a shelter, or maybe if the user hides under a tree Chakra - 20(inc3) Damage - 10 damage per post Chuunin Lasts 1(inc3) post Must be raining

- Hidden Rain Slash  
The user focuses in the rain and on a special rain drop in the air, this rain drop becomes as sharp as a sword and the user can focus it to land anywhere, the disadvantage is that it falls straight down but with a high speed of course Chakra - 10 Damage - 20 Chuunin Must be raining

- Hidden Rain Technique [Kouugakure no Jutsu   
A jutsu that can only be used in rain to conceal oneself, this jutsu is considered a dynamic form of henge. After performing a row of hand-seals, the user seems to disappear. In truth, they have merely assumed a form that mimics rain. Fast movements and physical contact with others may reveal the user. Chakra- 10 Chuunin Must be raining.

- Reflection Rain Clone  
The user hides in the rain then creates a reflection of the user in front of the enemy, or in serie of rain drops, or any angle, the user must be in contact with the reflection clone at all time and every step that the user takes the reflection clone will do. The reflection clone is destroyed after one hit, this is a tactical technique Chakra - 25 Chuunin Must be raining

- Shivering Cold  
The user focus his mind into the rain making it shivering cold, this makes the body frosty and the body will probably start to ache of the cold, if the user or enemy has a lot of clothings though they will be fine. It also makes both user and enemy move slower. This affects the user also Chakra - 20(inc3 Damage - 5 damage per post Chuunin -1 Agility to user and enemy, if the user has a lot of cloths on him or her the technique won't effect the user Lasts 1(inc3) post Must be raining

- Water Element; Rain's Renaissance [Suiton; Kouu no Fukkou  
The user slams his hand on the ground and sends a large wave of chakra into the ground. This wave of chakra causes all small, nearby sources of water to fly back into the clouds to replenish them. This has little effect on natural storms but on artificial ones it can be used multible times to lengthen it almost indefinitely. Chakra- 25 Chuunin Adds five posts to the Artificial Rain Skill. Must be raining or have been raining.

** ANBU **

- Ball of Rain  
The user starts running and form the necessary handseals and the rain stops in the air, and the palm will be a medium which will work as a magnet for rain drops which draws to the user palm and strengthen the attack and when the ball of rain hits the opponent it explodes towards the enemy and pushes him away and leaves an open attack for the user Chakra - 40 Damage - 50 ANBU Must be raining

- Endless Rain of Spears [Yari no Kirinonai Kouu  
By using chakra to condense a large amount of rain water into one place, the user creates spears of water in the clouds. The spear can at any time be called down to strike an opponent with only one hand-seal. The water will stay in the form of spear for a short amount of time (three posts). If the spear is not used by that time it will fall uselessly as rain. The only warning this technique gives is a second pause in the rain when the water is gathered and condensed. Chakra- 20 (Per Spear) Damage- 25 Chuunin It must be raining

- Raining Needles [Jouro Senbon   
Ability where Senbon needles are ejected from parasols and guided by chakra to an opponent. The needles move fast enough to even penetrate steel. Chakra- 2 (per needle) Damage- 3 (per needle) ANBU Only a mild guidance capabilities

- Water Element; Black Rain [Suiton; Kokuu no Jutsu  
The most unique water elemental technique in that it doesn't actually use water. Instead it alters the chemical makeup of rain to turn it into black oil. After a large amount of water has turned into oil (which takes one post), it falls to the ground like rain. The oil in itself does little more then smell bad, but when lit the resulting fire can be devastating. Chakra- 150 Damage- 175 (When lit) Advanced ANBU Must be raining. The oil will be washed away in two posts worth of raining. 

- Raining Rain Bullets  
The user does the nescesary handseals and focuses chakra into the rain, the rain draws together and becomes a lot of Rain Bullets, the Rain Bullets is high pressured and would be as rocks falling from the sky Chakra - 20 per bullet Damage - 30 per bullet ANBU Must be raining

- Wall of Rain  
The user do the nescesary handseals and holds both hands with open palms in front of the user, a large wall falls down in front of the user, made out of water. The user must hold both hands into the wall. This wall has 30 health and prevents fire attacks and most taijutsu but can be penetrated easily by earth and is very vurnable to lightning attacks. If lightning strikes the wall it will connect through the whole water and strike the user also Chakra - 25 ANBU Must be raining

** Jounin **

- Endless Rain of the Spiral Spears [Rasen Yari no Kirinonai Kouu  
An advanced form of the Rain Spear that uses chakra to condense a large amount of rain water into one place to form spears of water in the clouds. The spears can at any time be called down to strike an opponent with only one hand-seal. Unlike its predecessor, these spears are made of constantly moving water that can actually cut an opponent. They also move in a corkscrew pattern that can be slightly manipulated. By widening or sharpening the turns, you can change where the spear will hit mid-technique. The water will stay in the form of spears for a short amount of time (two posts). Any spears that are not used by that time it will fall uselessly as rain. Chakra- 30 (Per Spear) Damage- 40 (Per Spear) Advanced Jounin Must be raining

- Hidden Rain Knives  
The user creates the nescesary handseals and rain drops in an area of 20 metres around the user is able to turn into sharp water needles, these are relatively weak but can be made to make a diversion, max 5 rain needles is able to create. Chakra - 10(inc5) Damage - 15(inc5) Jounin Must be raining

- Hundred Rain Reflection Clones  
A large scale upgrade of the Reflection Rain clone. The user can create his reflection in every rain drop and it becomes at max hundred reflection clones, these don't cause a threat to the enemy and is destroyed by one hit but can make the enemy confused and the user will have time to issue another attack Chakra - 80 Jounin Must know Reflection Rain Clone Must be raining

- Raining Pillar   
The user focuses rain to form as a large pillar before high up in the rain, and also focusing on a point on the ground where it should land, the water pillar has a radius of 4 metres and is a powerful jutsu to give an upper advantage against the enemy, the pillar dissolves as it lands on the ground creating a shockwave of water Chakra - 100 Damage - 150 direct hit, 75 for shockwave Jounin Must be raining

- Water Element; Rain Dragon Skill [Suiton; Kouryuu no Jutsu  
A powerful jutsu that's into motion the creation of a dragon made of clouds. Although it takes some to actually appear (1 post), the dragon itself is very powerful and adds a level of versatility previously unknown to rain-based techniques. The dragon swoops down from the sky and onto the battlefield. Not only is it capable of shooting a spiral rain spear (40 damage) from any point on its body once per post, but it is capable of directing a small rainstorm from its body. This allows rain techniques to be used from the dragon, and become more localized. Chakra- 200 Advanced Jounin Must be raining. Dragon lasts five posts.

** S-rank **

- Dark Rain  
The user forms the nescesary handseals and the all the rain drops in the area becomes pitch black, they can be felt pouring down but would not be seen, and they would still be transperant. This is a very strong technique because as soon as this is done every technique the user create using this will be pitch black and the enemy will not see them coming Chakra - 150 S-rank Preferable used at night Every rain technique will be dark as the night and hard to see, this is a tactical technique Must be raining Lasts 3 posts

- Flight of the Rain Dragons [Haisou no Kouryuu no Jutsu  
After performing a long row of hand seals, the user makes a small cut on each of his or her ring fingers and raises his or her hands to the sky. Some of the user's blood raises up into the sky, apparently as a sacrifice. The clouds then begin to warp and form into several dragons. Once fully formed (which takes 1 post), each of the dragons is capable of emitting a spiral rain spear (40 damage) every turn. The dragons also act as alternate sources of rain. Chakra- 100 (Per Dragon) S-Rank Must be raining, Dragons last five posts.

** Poison **

** Academy **

- Poison Contruction Knowledge  
The basic knowledge on how to create different poisons, to be able to create poisons with ingredients from plants and such and also from molding chakra Academy Passive

- Poison Protection  
The user can by creating a thin, but protective, layer of chakra to withstand poison damage, only poison though, does not protect against any kind of corroding acid. If the user creates a technique involving to spit poison at an opponent then the user can create the layer of protecting chakra inside the mouth to not be affected by the poison. Can only protect organs or the inside of the user, not the skin Chakra - 10 Academy

** Genin **

- Poison Element; Rain of Glue [Dokuton; Secchakuzai no Kouu  
A simple jutsu that converts a small amount of chakra into the poison element which then seeds the clouds. The poison isn't enough to make the rain dangerous, but it does give the rain an adhesive property that makes moving difficult. Chakra- 30 Advanced Genin Must be raining. The adhesive rain stops in three posts and is washed away after two posts worth of raining.

- Poison Element; Glue Leech  
The user takes water or a poisonus plant in their mouth and chews it down, it becomes a thick liquid, almost like glue. The user then spits it at the enemy, when hit the glueish poison puts itself unto the enemy and like a leech it starts to drain the enemy of chakra. Can spit 3 times. The leech is easily taken of. If the leech eats enough chakra it will explode because it gets too much. The leech eats chakra through cloths also Chakra - 15 Chakra Damage - 1 per post per glue leech Damage - 5 if the leech explodes Genin Must know Poison Protection Leech explodes after 2 posts

- Poison Element; Disease Spear  
The user creates the nescesary handseal and focuses a spear into their hand of the surrounding water, by molding chakra into the spear it becomes purple and gives of a bad odor. When it hits the enemy it will be splash into the enemy and gives the enemy loss of smelling. It also gives an irritating cough and sucks unto the skin of the enemy Chakra - 10 Damage - 5 per post Genin Poison damage lasts 4 posts Must jump into a water source (like a lake) or have a bottle with water to wash it off Must be raining

- Poison Element; Haze of Disease   
The user focuses into the rain and creates the handseals needed, the rain will become hazardous and gives burnmarks when hit. The rain gives an irritating cough to the enemy, the radius of rain affected depends on how much chakra the user puts in, the area is 5x5 meters and it goes up with 5 meters more chakra is put in Chakra - 10(inc3) Damage - 5 per post Genin Must be raining Lasts 2 posts(inc3)

** Chuunin **

- Poison Element; Armor of Poison  
By focusing chakra into the pores of oneself the user can create a layer of poison around the user. The poison can be penetrated by anything, but when attacked by any taijutsu attack the foe will be damaged as this poison fetches itself on an enemies pores for awhile. This "armor" of poison also protects the user against any kind of poison rendering them immune against any other poison attack. The poison can be blowed away with wind jutsu but will reappear out of the users pores shortly after Chakra - 15 per post Damage - 10 for the enemy to hit the user and 5 per post after Chuunin Protects against any poison below the users rank Must know Poison Protection Poison damage lasts 3 posts

- Poison Element; Poison Clone  
Just like the Armor of Poison the user releases a poisonuss chakra out of his or hers pores, but this time the layer of poison fetches around the user as a template and then floats away from the user. This would become a perfect clone of the user, except it would be made out of gas. The clone is very easily destroyed and vaporizes into the air very quickly. If the enemy would hit the clone it would fetch to the foes pores but then vanish because of the wind blow Chakra - 30 per clone Damage - 15 if the enemy hit the clone and 5 per post after Chuunin Must know Armor of Poison Is very weak against wind jutsu Clone lasts 4 posts Poison damage lasts 4 posts Poison Clone has 4 in agility

- Poison Element; Rain of Decay [Doton; Gensui no Kouu  
After performing a few hand-seals, the user converts a large amount of his or her chakra into the poison element and seeds the clouds. The poison chakra is not capable of hurting people, but instead is transformes the rain into a powerful oxidizing agent. This rain slowly corrodes and rusts most metals, destroying it over time (four posts for most things). Unfortunately, the rain only effects metals that it comes into direct contact with. Chakra- 50 Chuunin Must be raining Effect starts next post and lasts for 5 posts.

- Poison Element; Rain of Corruption  
As this rains starts the land and ground will start to corrupt the enemy, the ground will become as a swamp because of this poisoned rain. The cloths will strain themselves hard against the enemy, stangling him or her slowly. This rain leaves a stench to remember, everything that it comes in touch with it start to rot, except animals or humans. But other organisms such as plants, trees and water. But because this is such an instant change in nature the nature will turn back to normal after a while Chakra - 20 Damage - 30 Chuunin Must be raining The swamp gives -1 agility to user and opponent Rain lasts 3 posts Swamp and rot effect disappears after 3 posts after the rain

** ANBU **

- Poison Element; Poison Explosion Clone  
By creating a clone exactly as the Poison Clone the user can utilize it to focus all poison into the middle of it, creating a liquid form which floats inside the Poison Clone. This liquid is extremely hazardous and can be blown up on will by the user, this liquid burns through clothes and leaves burn marks. As the clones vessel is only gas it will vaporize just as the normal Poison Clone will after some time, and if a wind jutsu is shot at it it will make the Clone explode automaticly, it will also explode if the enemy choose to attack the clone with taijutsu Chakra - 50 Damage - 50 explotion, 25 per post ANBU Must know Poison Clone Poison damage lasts 2 posts Clone lasts 3 posts Only one clone at a time Clone has 6 in Agility

- Poison Element; Rain of Pain [Dokuton; Kutsuu no Kouu  
A powerful ninjutsu that seeds the clouds with poison elemental chakra. The poison chakra infuses the rain, turning it into a weak acid. It affects any skin it comes into contact with by first burning it and turning red. Prolonged exposure to the rain may cause blisters or even bleeding. Chakra- 70 Damage - 20 (Every Turn) ANBU Must be raining Effect takes place next post and lasts 7 posts

- Poison Element; Orb of Chaos  
The user focuses a point in the rain which becomes a deadly gas emitting poison to the rain drops around it, the rain drops start to rotate around the "orb" in a radius of 5 meters. As the rain becomes poisoned it starts to rotate closer and closer into the "orb". When the "orb" is filled with every poisoned rain drop it will explode shooting 2 disease spears in 4 directions. The "orb" can easily be destroyed by a wind jutsu Chakra - 50 Damage - 5 per post if hit by a rain drop, 10 for direct hit by a Disease Spear and 5 per post for every Disease Spear that hits ANBU Must be raining Must know Rotating Rain and Disease Spear Takes 2 posts to explode Poison damage lasts 5 posts

- Poison Element; Rain of Chaos   
The user focuses into the rain and can transform a series of rain drops into Disease Spears, these can't pierce or anything but becomes hardened by the poison and on impact they deal damage and the water of the spear pours down on the enemy and fetches on him or her and deals poisons them Chakra - 15 per spear Damage - 15 per direct hit, 5 per post (even if hit by more than 1 spear) ANBU Must be raining Poison damage lasts 5 posts Must know Disease Spear 

** Jounin **

- Poison Element; Acid Rain [Dokuton; Ensan no Kouu  
A powerful ninjutsu that laces the clouds with a large amount of poison elemental chakra to change the structure of the rain. The end result is a storm that does not rain water, but instead rains a powerful acid that can eat through most materials. Unfortunately, skin is not one of those materials. Instead of instantly eating through, it causes skin to instantly blister and slowly dissolve in a most painful way. This jutsu is, in fact, considered highly inhumane and dangerous and is thus forbidden from use in combat. Chakra- 200 Damage- 50 (Every Post) Jounin Kinjutsu Must be raining Effect lasts 6 posts.

- Poison Element; Deadly Hands  
By opening the pores into the hands the user can create poison like knuckles, the knuckles would be completely out of gas but a very powerful aid. When the user hits someone with the knuckles the poison inhabits the entrance to the enemies pores, these are very easily washed off with water but until then the poison will be very painful Chakra - 75 for each hand Damage - Str 15 Poison Damage - 5 per post (even if hit more than 1 time) Jounin Lasts 5 posts Poison damage lasts 5 posts

- Poison Element; Acid Spit  
Just like the Glue Leech the user chews on a substance and molds chakra into the substance making it poisonus, and also creating a small barrier in the mouth so that the poison won't effect the user. The main difference is that the user is making the substance in the mouth into a burning acid. The air the acid gives off can make the user cry because of the strength of it and also if the user does one step wrong he could end burning a hole in his mouth. When the preperations is finished the user can spit the acid against the enemy, the acid can burn holes in cloths and make the skin of the enemy boil if hit on bare skin Chakra - 125 Damage - 50 per spit Jounin Can spit 3 times Must know Glue Leech Takes one post to prepare the poison in the mouth

- Poison Element; Parasite Gas  
The user opens the pores in the palms and can leave a gas cloud somewhere, to be used as a trap or to surround the enemy in close combat. The poison cloud created can be blown away with strong winds. The poison is inhabited by parasites, when breathed they will travel into the lungs of the opponent and create a unbarable coughing, a very painful one. But the parasites is coughed out very fast also Chakra - 70 Damage - 30 per post Jounin Must know Deadly Hands Poison damage lasts 3 posts The gas lasts 5 posts

** S-rank **

Poison Element; Rotten Poison Explosion Clone  
By using the knowledge of the Poison Clone and the Poison Explotion Clone the user can create yet another clone. But this time focusing the rain into a small area and at the same time making a poison replica of the user move into the area where the focused rain is. When the poison replica enters the area the plants or ground below will enter into the gas clone and compress the gas into the middle. This creates a large amount of boiling poisoned liquid inside the clone, which stench is so vast that it smells outside the Clone, a rotten stench. The user can also make the clone explode on command creating a huge explosion Chakra - 200 Damage - 150 for explotion, 25 per post S-rank Kinjutsu Must know Poison Explosion Clone Must be raining Poison damage lasts 4 posts Clone have 8 in agility Only one clone at a time Very vurnable to fire Will explode if anything hits it

- Poison Element; Rain of Death [Dokuton; Shikyo no Kouu  
The most feared Kinjutsu in the history of any village, this is given credit for the Hidden Rain village's current agricultural and economic problems in addition to the death of thousands. This jutsu converts a large amount of chakra into a vast poison mist that makes its way into the upper atmosphere. Once there, it forms a heavy cloud that soon begins raining a deadly poison. The poison itself can create boils and burns on whomever it touches, but the fumes from the poison are the true threat. Not only does it kill most plants almost instantly, but it also effects the human body, causing sickness and numbness. Chakra- 100 (Per 2 Posts) Damage- 75 (Every Post) S-Rank Kinjutsu


	2. Cloud And Grass Jutsus

**Grass Village Academy Jutsu**

- Wood Element; Artificial Lawn Skill [Mokuton; Jinkoushiba no Jutsu  
After transferring chakra to specially prepared grass seeds, the user throws the seeds on the ground. The seeds utilize the chakra given to them to rapidly grow into a field of grass. The grass does take a short time to grow (2 posts) and is, unfortunately, short lived. The grass will die after several minutes (5 posts) if placed on decent soil, but if placed on terrain not normally capable of sustaining it, such as rocks, the grass will only last a few minutes (3 posts). Chakra- 10 Academy 

- Wood Element; Seed Growth Skill [Mokuton; Shyushi Kasei no Jutsu  
By converting chakra into the power of life, the user can use it to accelerate growth in all plants. Not a particularly hard jutsu or a useful one by itself since this only causes the plant to grow in a natural way, this jutsu acts as the basis for most other nature jutsu. Chakra- 5 (Generally) Academy

**Plant Manipulation Jutsu**

**Genin Jutsu**

- Exploding Poisonous Clone Skill [Bukaretsu Youdoku Bunshin no Jutsu  
By infusing the leaves or petals of poisonous plants into the Grass Clone, the user turns the normally mundane clone into a trap. When the clone is defeated, it will burst open and release a cloud of poisonous gas able to cause slight nausea, hallucinations or blurry vision for a short period of time (2 posts). Chakra- 4 (Per Clone) Advanced Genin Used in conjunction with Kusa Bunshin no Jutsu

- Grass Clone Skill [Kusa Bunshin no Jutsu  
This jutsu creates a clone of the user from nearby grass or plants. Mainly used as a decoy, the clones created are incapable of causing a noticeable amount of physical damage. Chakra- 4 (Per Clone) Genin

- Grass Spike Rising [Kusa Kasui Tachinoboru  
By focusing a large amount of chakra into a few blades of grass, the user is capable of causing those blades of grass to harden and suddenly grow, piercing their victim. One blade of grass per rank (2 at chuunin, 3 at ANBU, ect) is capable of being manipulated. Chakra- 2, Per Blade of Grass Damage- 3 Genin

- Grass Thorns Skill [Kusa Ihara no Jutsu  
By sending a strong wave of chakra through the ground, the user is able to strengthen, stiffen, and sharpen grass within a small area, turning a field of grass into a field of needles. Although the grass is will harm ally and foe alike, the user is capable of flattening certain areas to allow him and allies to move around. Chakra- 15 (per three meters) Damage- 10 Advanced Genin Lasts three posts

- Wood Element; Plant Evolution Skill [Mokuton; Kusaki Shinka no Jutsu  
By using the same chakra of life, the user is able to transform plants and evolve them into weapons. A blade of grass can become like a needle, a branch can become a long bo staff. When no plants are around, Grass Shinobi will usually grow their own with Shyushi Kasei by using seeds. Although transformed, the weapons created by this jutsu are still plants. Chakra- 15 Advanced Genin

- Wood Element; Seed Entangle [Mokuton; Shyushi Karamari  
By hyper-accelerating the growth rate of a seed, a user will concentrate the chakra into the seed and shoot it at a target. Once the seed hits something, regardless of who or what that is, the seed soon unravels and many vines wrap around the target's arms and legs, thus restricting their movement greatly. Chakra- 10 Genin Strength of 3 required to remove the vines. Vines die off after three posts.

**Chuunin Jutsu**

- Grass Chains Skill [Kusa Kusari no Jutsu  
A variation of the Seed Growth Skill, this jutsu causes the grass below an opponent's feet to rapidly grow and wrap around the victim's hands and feet, binding them. Chakra- 25 Chuunin Strength of 5 needed to break free. 

- Storm of Grass Needles [Kusa Hari no Arashi  
After using the Grass Thorns Skill to harden the grass into needles, the user sends another wave of chakra into the ground. This one causes the needles to instantly fly up to hit an opponent. Unfortunately, all the needles are shot in the same direction. Chakra- 2 (Per Needle) Damage- 2 (Per Needle) Chuunin

- Thorn Armor [Ihara no Yoroi  
Combining the basic principles of the Shyushi Kasei and Shyushi Karamari, the ninja is able to make vines coil around his own body. When this step is done, he channels chakra into the plants around him and uses a variation of Kusa Ihara, thus forming converting these harmless creepers into thorns. This jutsu is designed to deter opponents from getting too close, provides a mild defense against weak taijutsu attacks, and will bruise. Chakra- 30 Damage- 10 Chuunin The vines die after five posts.

- Wood Element; Burial [Mokuton; Mousai  
After the user places a seed in the ground and infuses a large amount of chakra into it, the seed bursts open and a group of roots quickly make their way to their intended target and spring up from the ground. The roots entangle around their victim's legs and slowly begin dragging them below ground over the course of about 20 seconds (3 posts). Chakra- 30 Advanced Chuunin Strength of 7 needed to break free of the roots. 

**ANBU Jutsu**

- Entwined Roots Skill [Bankon no Jutsu  
By planting a seed in the ground and infusing it with chakra, the user causes roots to burst from the ground below an opponent and entangle him or her. The roots are hardened with chakra, making them harder to break then normal. Chakra- 30 ANBU Strength of 10 needed to break free.

- Wood Element; Forest of Thorns [Wood Element; Ihara Mori  
By using a seed and large amounts of chakra, the user grows a small forest of thorny vines in the immediate area. The vines appear and grow almost instantly, impaling and wrapping around anything they can. This attack usually takes around 15 seconds for a forest to be fully grown and stopped, during this time the user cannot remove his hands from the ground or the jutsu will immediately end. Chakra- 150 Damage- 150 ANBU Strength of 8 needed to break through the vines if entangled.

- Wood Element; Root of Evil [Mokuton; Kakon  
Although this jutsu uses the same principle as the Entwined Roots Skill, the Kakon's aim is quite different. While the previous version consisted of chains which bound the enemy, this one was designed especially for killing purposes. More potent, the Kakon jutsu makes similar roots sprout from the ground, but this time their ends are made sharp like spears, aimed at impaling the enemy. If the attack fails, the user can even make the root revert back to its original form and bind the enemy. Chakra- 50 Damage - 75 Advanced ANBU Strength of 10 required to break free of the roots. Must know Entwined Roots Skill

**Jounin Jutsu**

- Thorn Clone Skill [Ihara Bunshin no Jutsu  
The user creates a large amount of thorny vines that assemble themselves into a humanoid form that then is transformed using a variation of henge no jutsu to look like the user. The clones aren't particularly powerful, but they are a walking trap. If the clones touch something (whether they attack or are attacked) they immediately break down into their base vines, which lash out and grab the person. Chakra- 20 (Per Clone) Jounin Clones have 10 HP, 8 Strength and 5 Agility, they deal 10 damage while constricting (every post).

- Living Armor of Thorns [Ihara no Ikimono Yoroi  
After causing a seed to grow at an incredible rate with chakra, the newly created vines and roots wrap around the user and act like armor. Although armor, the thorny vines lash out and attempt to entangle anything that dares to approach them. Chakra- 40 Damage- 20 Jounin Vines have 30 HP

- Nature's Fury [Moui no Daishizen  
By hyper-accelerating the growth of a particular seed, one granted to only the most devote and elite of the Grass by the Kusakage, it can be transformed into a wild plant life that moves and attacks on its own will. This particular creation, technically not a summon, is an automaton consisting of grizzled tree bark, razor sharp leaf blades, various type of vines, and spongy growths. Its form can only be described as "humanoid." Only one can be created at a time, since no shinobi thus far, not even a Kusakage, has been documented to control more then one. Chakra- 150 Advanced Jounin The creature has 200 HP, 25 Strength and 10 Agility. The Creature Dies after 7 posts.

**S-Rank Jutsu**

- Nature's Wrath [Moui no Daishizen  
By hyper-accelerating the growth of a particular seed, one granted to only the most devote and elite of the Hidden Grass Village, it can be transformed into a wild plant life that moves and attacks on its own will. This particular creation's form can only really be described as "monstrous," as it has no definite form and is merely a huge mass of animated grizzled tree bark, razor sharp leaf blades, various type of vines and spongy growths that move on their own. Only one can be created at a time, since no shinobi thus far, has been documented to control more then one. The attacks of this particular golem, though, vary from simple swiping attacks resembling a barbarian in nature, to more advanced techniques that include some of the Grass' arsenal. Chakra- 300 S-Rank The creature has 300 HP, 200 Chakra, 25 Strength and 10 Agility. The creature Dies after 10 posts, and may not use any jutsu the post that it is summoned.  
- The creature may perform any ninjutsu listed in this post.

- Wood Element; Forest of Death [Mokuton; Shinomori  
A lethal and extremely dangerous technique, the Forest of Death is considered as Kinjutsu. Compared to the Forest Genesis Technique, and wrongly so, the Shinomori has no other purpose than wreaking havoc and death. While Forest Genesis could also be used to propagate green life, Shinomori simply 'summons' massive conifers from the ground, over a radius of about 40 feet. Those summoned trees are peculiar in that their trunks are completely black and that they have no leaves. Instead, their branches and trunks are exclusively covered with the spines so common to that species of trees. While they are rising from the ground, these trees can impale enemies standing within this radius and shoul  
Academy

- Conductor Skill [Doutai no Jutsu  
The basis of all Raiton jutsu, Doutai no Jutsu allows a shinobi to absorb ambient electricity from the environment for use in electricity and lightning related skills. This collection of ambient electricity is a passive form of this skill, and thus can be used without exerting chakra. Passive - absorption of ambient electricity Academy Does not count against the one jutsu per post limit 

Note: _All skills on this tech 'tree' require knowledge of this skill_.

Genin

- Shocking Grasp Technique [Haji Dengeki no Jutsu  
A fairly simple jutsu, the user moves chakra to his hands and converts it to electricity. A thin layer of chakra protects the user, but anyone the user touches gets a shock, and anything the user holds transmits the electricity. Chakra- 5 (Every Post) Damage- 8 Anything the user touches that can conduct electricity well (such as metal) deals 6 damage to anything else that it touches Genin

- Static Bolt Technique [Seidenki Boruto no Jutsu  
The user projects some of his chakra, which is given a positive charge, to a location. The user then gives some air in front of his open palm a negative charge, and a large static bolt jumps between the two locations. While the lightning bolt is impossible to dodge, the location that it jumps to can not change, making it very predictable - assuming that the victim knows what's coming. Chakra- 20 Damage- 18 Advanced Genin

- Static Discharge Technique [Houden no Jutsu  
The user focuses his chakra onto an object (typically a metal object, although anything that conducts electricity well works) and builds up an electrical charge within the object. Once the object hits another, a large static bolt leaps from the object whatever it is in contact with. Once the electricity is discharged, the object returns to normal; the energy can only be discharged once. Chakra- 5 Damage- 6 Genin The electricity lasts five posts or until discharged.

- Magnetic Deflection Technique [Jijou Henshin no Jutsu  
A dangerous technique, this jutsu builds up a magnetic charge in a metal object with a touch, making it a magnet that draws metal objects to it. While this jutsu can build up a powerful magnetic charge, doing so can be dangerous if the user possesses other metal objects, as they will be attracted to the magnet as well. The magnetic charge only lasts as long as the user holds on to the object. Chakra- 5 (Inc, Every Post) The magnetic field has 1(Inc) strength, and can deflect any attack involving metal if the field's strength is equal to or more then the damage that would be recieved. Genin

- Lightning Trip-Wire Technique [Harigane Denkou no Jutsu  
The user takes two kunai or any other metal objects that can be planted in the ground or wall and gives them opposite electrical charges. Using chakra, an invisible current is run through the objects, which are then planted in the ground. If anyone walks in between the two conduits, then an electrical charge zaps them. Despite the name, this technique does not actually 'trip' the victim. Chakra- 8 (Every Post) Damage- 10 Advanced Genin

- Charged Strike [Denkiwoobiru Batsu  
A ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village is able to transfer chakra into his or her limbs in order to create an electrical charge. With enough practice, the ninja becomes able to discharge this energy forcibly with a punch or kick. Chakra - 12 Damage - Strength 10 Advanced Genin  
_Original tech by Akshunj_

Chuunin

- Static Trap Technique [Seidenki Ashikase no Jutsu  
A more advanced version of the Lightning Trip-Wire Technique, this jutsu uses chakra to transform a few metal objects (most commonly kunai) into an electrical conduit through touch. Then the user uses chakra to send an invisible electrical current between all of the conduits. When someone walks between any two conduits, they get zapped. Chakra- 4 (Per Conduit, Every Post) Damage- 10 At least two conduits must be made Chuunin Requires the Lightning Trip-Wire Technique

- Taser Technique [Teizaa no Jutsu  
A powerful combination of the Lightning Trip-Wire and the Shocking Grasp Techniques, this jutsu sends opposite electrical charges between two metal poles, swords, or other, similar objects. Lightning jumps back and forth between these two objects, striking anyone that touches them or gets between them. The user must be careful, for he too will be shocked if he places any part of his body between the two objects. If the user lets go of either of the objects then they both lose their electrical charge. Chakra- 10 (Every Post) Damage- 15 Damage is not applied more than once per post, even if both objects hit someone Chuunin Requires the Lightning Trip-Wire Technique and the Shocking Grasp Technique.

- Current Manipulation Technique [Denryuu Tesabaki no Jutsu  
This jutsu uses waves of chakra to bend an electrical current, to make it flow in a less-direct way. This jutsu is usually used in combination with the Lightning Trip-Wire Technique, Taser Technique, or any other techniques that utilize electrical currents to make them harder to avoid. This jutsu requires no hand-seals and can easily be performed in combination with other techniques. Chakra- 2 (Inc) The current is bent so that it can hit things 1(Inc) foot away Chuunin

- Superconductor Skill [Dai Doutai no Jutsu  
An advanced form of the rudimentary academy skill, Dai Doutai no Jutsu differs from its parent skill in that there is no passive quality. When activated, the user absorbs ambient electricity and is able to arc it toward any fair-sized metallic objects within fifteen feet of the user to shock whomever is connected to it. Because this skill requires the body to provide a much higher resistance rating to be able to control the electrical flow, self-damage will occur. Chakra - 8(Inc2) HP Cost - 2 (Inc2) Damage - 10(Inc2) Chuunin 

- Shock Net [Dengeki no Ami   
The user creates a complex electrical current between his fingers. This current is then "cast" outward towards an opponent or object while still maintaining contact with the user's fingers. While this can be used as an attack, it is more commonly used for its magnetic properties. Any metal objects caught within the "net" are pulled by the magnetic field. This jutsu, therefore, can be used to retrieve a large number of objects or even to disarm opponents. Chakra- 10 (Inc10) Damage- 5(Inc10) The field has a strength of 1(Inc10) Chuunin Any increments beyond 10 only increase the strength of the magnetic field, not the damage 

ANBU [Tenbatsu no Raijin

- Lightning Cage Technique [Denkou no Ori no Jutsu  
This technique uses chakra to set up a powerful web of electrical currents surrounding a victim. Lightning shoots from the user's fingertips and surrounds the victim, shocking him as the current surrounds him. The cage deals little damage to those trapped within, but anyone trying to leave is in for a real shock. Unfortunately, while the cage does a good job of keeping most people inside, it also damages anyone trying to reach into the field to attack. Magnetic currents protect the victim from attacks from metal objects, and electrical attacks are likewise useless. Chakra- 75 Damage- 25 (first post only) An endurance of 5 is required to stand to break out of the field. The cage deals an extra 50 damage to anyone trying to enter or leave. ANBU Effect lasts three posts. 

- Lightning Screen [Denkou no Shahei  
After performing a row of hand-seals, the user places his hands on the ground and in front of him a large and powerful field of lightning erupts from the ground and lasts for a few seconds before dissipating. This field not only shocks anyone unlucky enough to touch it, it also does a good job of deflecting lightning techniques, not to mention anything involving metal. Chakra- 100 Damage- 75 An endurance of 6 is needed to punch through the wall. Attacks dealing less than 75 damage are negated. ANBU

- Static Clone Technique [Seidenki Bunshin no Jutsu  
After a row of hand-seals, several electrical fields erupt from the user's hands and form into vaguely humanoid shapes. A simple genjutsu is used to then make the fields look like the user or anyone else the user chooses. Although the clones can't exert any physical force, if an opponent comes into contact with it, it dissipates and heavily shocks the him or her. Chakra- 60 (Per Clone) Damage- 50 (Per Clone) The clone has an agility level equal to the user's intelligence. ANBU

- Magnetic Beacon Technique [Jijou Houka no Jutsu  
The user sends electrical waves to a metal object, causing it to turn into an electrical magnet. This jutsu has an advantage over the Magnetic Parry Technique in that the user need not touch nor hold onto the object to give it its electrical charge. It's very common to place a magnetic charge on an object held by an opponent, after which the user can track that person using a device similar to a compass. Chakra- 8 (Inc, Every Post) The magnetic field has a strength of 1(Inc). Any attack that deals less damage than the strength of the magnetic field is deflected. ANBU Requires the Magnetic Parry Technique

- Blade of the Lightning God [Raijin no Ittou  
The user focuses chakra into either arm and collects ambient electricity into a tight lattice around the forearm and hand. By compressing the electricity and chakra together, the user forms a single-use electrical blade. While the blade has no real substance and thus cannot block or parry, its side-effect more than makes up for it - the area around that which is struck by the blade will be instantly shocked numb. Chakra - 50 Damage - 75 Area around the spot that the blade strikes will be completely numb for two posts. The blade disappears after striking the opponent, since all of its electricity enters the opponent during the strike. Advanced ANBU

Jounin

- Lightning Scorch Technique [Denkou Yakekoge no Jutsu  
The user performs a short row of hand seals, ending with his hands pointing towards his victim. Lightning bolts shoot out of his finger tips and dance along the victim's flesh, causing severe burns all over the body. This jutsu has the advantage of being difficult to block or dodge without the victim hiding behind something that doesn't conduct electricity. Chakra- 100 Damage- 85 Jounin

- Human Lightning Rod [Hiraishin no Jintai  
The user emits a powerful field of electrical energy; anyone caught within it gains a negative charge. The user positively charges the air around him, meaning that anyone within the field is constantly shocked by lightning. Although this jutsu is almost impossible to dodge while within the field, the field only extends 10 meters from the user. This jutsu also does a great job of disrupting electrical jutsu aimed at the user. Chakra- 100 (Every Post) Damage- 75 (Every Post) Damage from electrical jutsu aimed at the user is reduced by 75. Jounin

- Touch of the Lightning God [Raijin no Hadazawari  
The user gathers a large amount of chakra into his fingertips and converts it to electricity. The electricity then bursts from the fingertips and seeks out the victim. The lightning doesn't rend the flesh, but instead eletrifys the opponent, seeking out and attacking the heart and nervous system. The pain this jutsu causes is said to be unbearable. Victims of this jutsu frequently have heart attacks within 24 hours after being hit, so medical care is highly advised. Chakra- 120 Damage- 150 Kinjutsu

- Grasp of the Lightning God [Raijin no Haji  
The user gathers a tremendous amount of eletricity into their hands. The user then grabs the opponent with both hands and sets up a powerful current of eletricity through the opponent's body. This eletricity not only electrifies its victim, but also renders the area around where the opponent is holding immobile, although other parts of the victim's body can freely move. Chakra- 75 per post Damage- 95 per post Advanced Jounin

S-Rank

- Violent Thunderclap [Hageshii Jinrai  
An extremely powerful Raiton ninjutsu that requires the pinnacle of chakra control to perform. The user gathers massive amounts of chakra into his palms and flattens it out into a disc extending over each hand that absorb any ambient electricity. Once the discs have collected enough ambient energy, the user smashes his palms together, creating a deafening thunderclap accompanied by a hemispherical electric shockwave that travels outward from the hands. With all of this occurring within a few seconds, it is clear to see why the utmost of chakra control is required. Chakra - 125 Damage - 160 Opponent is deafened and disoriented for two posts S-Rank 

- Dance of the Condemned [Keito no Mai  
This jutsu, considered forbidden for its cruelty, partially shuts down a person's nervous system, sending them into a form of nervous shock that ends with the person being unable to move for a brief period. In order to perform this technique, the user must perform a long row of hand seals and then touch the victim's neck or spinal chord (touching clothing or armor in that area is fine, as long as it can't block electricity). Repeated use of this jutsu has been known to cause permanent nerve damage. Chakra- 250 The victim is sent into nervous shock for one post, and is then paralyzed for another two posts. S-Rank Kinjutsu

d this fail to kill them, the long sharp spines would make quick work of them, ripping their skin and shredding them to pieces. Chakra- 200 Damage- 400 S-Rank Kinjutsu


End file.
